Miss Murder
by missclearwater80
Summary: One Halloween night left a family destroyed, bonds broken, mental horrors, how could he survive!


**Pen name:** missclearwater80

**Title: **Miss Murder**  
><strong>**Fandom:**Twilight

**Pairing:**Alec/Alice

**Rating:**M

**Beta/Pre Reader:**Lia Jane/Christina Downs

**Banner Maker:**Chantel Knight

**Disclaimer:**Plot is mine, characters are Mrs. Meyer's creations.

**Warnings:**Dark themes

_**A/N:**__ This story was written for a fundraiser/event I did a few months ago. I'm just uploading it today. I don't remember which one it was for but it was for a good cause_.

It's been thirteen years since I've been home and I wish I wasn't going back to that house now. No one truly knows what happened on that frightful Halloween night, but they always guessed.

My doctors said I was scared of the horrors of watching someone I loved being killed, but never would they have thought that an eight year old could ever get over what happened, especially since it was their twin sister who was the murderer.

She even tried to kill me.

I don't know what made Jane snap that night, but to this day she's been in Washington State Mental Hospital. According to the doctors, she isn't getting out anytime soon.

I was put in the hospital for a few weeks as well, but after Jane tried to kill me again, they moved me to Broadmoor in England. I was only there for four months before I was released into the care of my uncle Marcus. I lived with him until five years ago, when I was admitted back into Broadmoor.

When I turned eighteen, I started to have flashbacks of the murders. It got so bad that when my Uncle tried to wake me up from one, I pulled a knife on him. He wasn't hurt, but he said I needed to go back in.

_**flashback**_

October 31, 2000

It took us four long hours to get ready to go trick or treating. This year Jane was going as a clown. Mom and dad were taking us this year and were dressed as a king and queen. I was going as one of my favorite horror movie characters. I had always loved vampires.

"Mom, make Jane hurry up. All the candy will be gone before we even leave the house," I whined, my impatience and excitement getting the best of me.

"Alec, calm down, we will be fine. Dad isn't even done getting ready," my mother, Anna Volturi told me, kissing my forehead. She then looked at me pointedly as she said, "Make sure you use the bathroom before we leave."

"Fine," I grumbled as I ran up to the bathroom.

On my way back to the front hall, I stopped at Jane's room to make sure she was almost done...she still wasn't done. I couldn't believe it. She'd had the same amount of time as everyone else.

"Jane, come on! You've had four hours to get ready! Don't you want the good candy?" I yelled at her before running out of the room.

She didn't reply to me, just continued getting ready. Another hour later, she finally walked downstairs. I was mad that we couldn't meet up with my best friend Eddy. Eddy, Rose, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were already halfway done trick or treating. Jane always had to be late for everything.

___**five hours later**___

We had been out for a while. We started at Forks high, where they were having a safe trick or treating event, then made our way through the streets of Forks and La Push. We met some nice kids in La Push. There was Jacob, Paul, Seth, Rachel, Leah, Quil, Embry, Claire, Kim, and Jared. We ran around with them till we had to go home. I thought Leah was cute, but she didn't even look at me.

After we got home, mom and dad took our candy from us. We had to get ready for bed before they allowed us to have any candy. I decided to go ahead and take a shower, so I could eat my candy tonight, but halfway through my shower, I started hearing screaming. Thinking it was just the TV, I hurried and finished my shower. I ran to my bedroom to get in my pajamas.

Usually I would lock my bedroom door while I was changing, but I didn't that night. My father came running into my room.

"Dad? Everything okay?" I worriedly asked him.

"Oh my God, Alec, you're okay!" my father, Christopher Volturi, screamed, pulling me into a hug. "Have you seen Jane?" His voice dropped to normal volume and his eyes darted around the room.

"No, I haven't seen Jane," I answered, my voice shaky. "Dad, what's wrong? Why wouldn't I be okay? Where's mom?" The panic was rising in my chest and I was barely holding it back.

Upon hearing breaking glass and a scream, my father whispered, "Alec, someone broke into the house. Mom was attacked." I started to say something, but he held his hand to my mouth, silencing me. "I need you to do something for me now." I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"I'm going to go find your sister. I need you to try to sneak downstairs and out of the house. Get next door and tell them to call nine-one-one. Stay there until Jane or I come get you. Promise me!" my father whispered urgently.

"Okay daddy," I swore as tears began to slide down my face. "Please hurry and come get me." I hugged my dad, crying harder.

"I love you, Alec. Be safe," he said as he walked out of my door.

_**End Flashback**_

My new physician is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is the reason I'm heading home now. He thinks it's going to help me move on and get over the fact that I have - in his words - a crazy sister. The only good thing about me going back to that place is his daughter, Alice, is coming with me. He knew I wouldn't be able to do this on my own and I was grateful that she was the one making the trip with me. We would be landing in Portland International Airport soon, then driving to my hometown of Forks, Washington.

"Alec? I really wish you would open up to me about what happened," Alice said, bringing me out of my haze. "If we are ever going to be happy together and tell my dad we're dating, I need to feel like I know you, every part of you. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

It felt like the hundredth time she'd brought it up since agreeing to go back to my hometown with me. It wasn't like I couldn't understand why she wanted me to talk about it, I just wished she'd consider the fact that maybe I wasn't ready to lay it all out there for her, not yet.

Looking out the window, I replied, "Ali, I can't yet." I then looked into her beautiful eyes. "I know your father wants me to face my fears but," I paused to swallow a lump, "I'm about to be at the one place I promised myself I would never return to."

She started to protest, but I gave her a look that stopped her from continuing as I turned back to the window.

_**four hours later**_

After driving for what felt like forever, we finally made it to Forks. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be home yet or not, but there was no turning back now. Alice had given up on trying to get me to talk about my past, and though part of me was relieved, another large part of me felt guilty, like I was betraying her somehow. I knew nothing could change the way we felt about each other, but it still hurt to talk about what happened. I hadn't even told Ali that I was having the nightmares again. I hoped I could keep it hidden from her because I didn't want to worry her.

I idly wondered if any of the neighborhood folks would remember me. Most of the kids I hung out with back then have moved away; there's only a few kids I kept in touch with, but they don't even know I'm coming home. They have been good friends the last few years and they know the murders were not my fault.

I was actually planning to surprise Edward and Bella before heading to the house.

Edward was one of my good friends and he never stopped being my friend, even though his mom tried to make him.

His little sister Rose, on the other hand, used to be Jane's best friend. After everything that happened, she was horrified and actually thought I was the killer, which I was trying to frame Jane. I hoped I wouldn't see her while I was home. I was afraid I might actually kill her if she tried to say Jane was innocent.

Edward's soon to be wife, Bella, actually beat up Rose for saying some of the things she said about me. I would have never thought I had such good friends until Eddy told me that. Bella and Rose used to be close. They were both friends with Jane but were closer to each other than to Jane.

Finally, we were pulling up to Forks High School. I hadn't even told Eddy and Bella I was coming. Edward was the newest Football Coach and Math teacher and Bella was the English teacher now.

Pulling out Ali's iPhone, I sent a text to Eddy:

_"You've been a very bad boy today." ~Mystery Friend_

_"Who is this?" ~Edward_

_"You have a very pretty girlfriend. Pretty chocolate brown eyes." ~Mystery Friend_

_"I'm going to call the cops if you don't tell me who you are and how you got this number! I have no clue who you're talking about!" ~Edward_

_"Oh so this pretty little lady isn't your girlfriend, Isabella?" Picture Attached ~Mystery Friend_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? LEAVE HER ALONE!" ~Edward_

_"Now, now. No yelling at me Eddy boy! You will get me mad and that wouldn't be something you would want to see, especially since I know you live at 654 E. Division St., Forks, WA. Now, you just need to listen to me." ~Mystery Friend_

_"Anything, just leave her alone! Please, I'm begging! What do you want me to do?" ~Edward_

_"That's a good boy. Now, get up and walk to the parking lot. There's a little note on your car." ~Mystery Friend_

_"Okay." ~Edward_

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Eddy come running out of the school building to his car. I never thought this would be so much fun. I didn't want to think about what Eddy was going to do to me when he figured out it was me sending the texts, so for now, I was going to enjoy it. Just then, he finally found my note.

Hiding in my car, I watched as he pulled his phone, keys, wallet, and everything else in his pockets out and threw them on the hood of his car. Slowly turning around, he got on his knees, looked at the ground, and waited on me just like my note had instructed.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Getting out of my car, I slowly made my way to him, making sure he didn't see me until I was right on top of him. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, finally releasing the swell of laughter I'd had trapped within my chest.

Eddy's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, recognizing me.

"You son of a bitch, you almost gave me a heart attack! Shit!" Eddy yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"Dude, you may want to lower your voice," I said as I dodged his punches. "Sorry, but that was just funny. I couldn't help myself."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" he asked as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," I answered, the smile fading from my face. "Besides, this isn't a social call. Dr. Cullen thinks I need to confront my demons and return home."

Edward nodded in understanding, a solemn expression taking over his features. About the time I was beginning to get uncomfortable with the silence, Ali decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she said cheerfully, holding out her hand. "I'm a friend of Alec's."

"Nice to meet you." Edward smiled as he shook her hand. "Cullen? Are you related to Alec's doctor?"

Alice nodded. "That's how I met him." She smiled warmly at me and I could literally feel Edward's eyes on me.

"A friend, huh?" Edward laughed, but thankfully didn't push it. "Let's go inside and see Bells. She's going to flip her shit when she sees you."

He led us into the school, pointing out the classrooms until we reached Bella's. I wanted to pull a prank on her, but Eddy wouldn't let me. I remembered when we were little, she was always emotional, so I told Edward to go in and warn her that someone was here to see her. She hadn't seen me in about ten years, and the last time I saw her, I told her there was no way in hell I would show my face in Forks again, not alive anyway. I didn't want her to have a heart attack when she saw me.

Finally, Edward came to the door to let us know it was okay to come in. Being the gentlemen I am, I allowed Ali to go in first.

I walked in, smirking and saying, "Holy Hell, Ed. You didn't tell me how sexy Bella was."

"Alec Volturi?! What the-?" Bella screamed, stopping herself short of letting an inappropriate word slip from her mouth.

"Hey, Bella." I smiled and held my arms open as I walked closer to her. "I came to visit my two favorite teachers. How are you gorgeous?"

"Pretty great, now," she answered as she hugged me. Pulling back to look at me, she said, "Although, I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you here. Didn't you tell me the only way you'd ever come back to this town was in a box?"

I nodded, smiling slightly, then launched into the explanation I'd given Edward outside.

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you?" Bella asked Alice looking between Ed, Ali and me.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Bella. I would like you to meet Alice Cullen. She's Dr. Cullen's daughter," I said, putting my arm around Ali's waist. "Eddy met her outside."

"Yeah, she's Alec's friend," Edward informed Bella, putting emphasis on "friend" and smiling slyly.

Bella's smile mirrored Edward's, so I decided the jig was up.

"Alice is my girlfriend." I grinned happily at Ali and kissed her softly on the lips. Alice's eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

Turning back to my friends, Alice said, "It's so nice to meet you both. Alec has told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope," Edward commented with a laugh.

"Oh, please, I'm sure he said nothing but good things because there's nothing but good things to say." Bella walked forward and shook Ali's hand. "It is nice to meet you, too. Alec never told us about you," she said, slapping me in the back of the head.

"Sorry, Bells. I was meaning to tell you both," I apologized.

"Yeah, sure you were," Bella chastised, laughing.

"So, Edward tell me what Alec wrote in his letter to you. He wouldn't tell me, but I saw the texts he sent you." Alice effectively changed the subject, allowing me to relax a bit.

"Oh, here just read it," Edward suggested, handing her the note. "Next time he does something like this, I may have to hurt him." Edward gave me a look of warning, but it only caused me to laugh.

Alice read the letter aloud:

"_Now, Edward you better listen to everything I tell you to do. I wouldn't want to hurt a single hair on Isabella's head_._ I want you to empty all your pockets and place everything on the hood of the car. Then_, _when your pockets are empty_,_ I want you to turn around, get down on your knees, and make sure your knees are apart. Look down at the floor and wait till I tell you what to do next. Don't think I won't make _p_o_o_r little Isabella pay if you don't listen!"_

"Oh my God, Alec! You are such an a-" Bella started, but stopped when she noticed she had once again gotten some unwanted attention from her students.

"I actually thought you didn't have a mean bone in you," Ali said. "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him do all of that."

"Alice, its okay. That's how we always were to each other growing up," Ed informed her as he laughed and elbowed me. "Before I forget, you're both invited to dinner tonight at our house. I won't take no for an answer."

Looking toward Ali, I made sure she was okay before I answered Ed with a yes. We said our goodbyes, letting Ed and Bella get back to work. Ali and I needed to get checked into the Forks Hotel, anyway.

As we left the parking lot, I finally decided that it was about time I return to my home. Even if it wasn't what I wanted, I couldn't and shouldn't put it off any more. Ali wasn't going to be happy, but I hoped she could understand that I needed to do this alone. This would be the first time Since 2000 I would be going to my childhood home. I decided I'd let Alice know after we checked into the motel.

_**One hour Later**_

I really wished I had gotten a hotel in Port Angeles instead of Forks when I noticed the new owner of Forks Motel was my mom's best friend growing up. When I was checking us in, she knew who I was the moment she saw me. I knew I couldn't hide for long from everyone I used to know, but I actually thought Bella would have at least given me a heads up that her mom owned the motel here in town. Renee used to watch us when we were babies and our parents had to work. She was never into working, actually, yet here she was, running the motel. I wasnt ready to deal with all the looks and whispers just yet. I almost broke down in the lobby when I saw the memorial she made for my parents. The plus side of Renee owning it is she didn't charged me for our room.

I pulled Ali into my arms the moment we were alone and began kissing her neck.

"Alec? I thought we were going to your house after we checked in?" Ali asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We will baby, but right now I need you in my arms. I'm not ready to go there yet, not after seeing the memorial Renee made for my parents. I didn't even know that she owned this place. Last I heard, old man Aro and his wife were the owners," I told Ali, moving my hands up and down her back.

"I understand, Alec. That was really sweet of her," she said and then pulled my face down to hers, kissing me deeply. She then smiled a mischievous smile and asked, "Since we aren't going to the house right now, what are we going to do?"

"Baby, I have a few ideas on what we could do." I pulled her to me, deepening the kiss even more and slowly unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "Best part? They all involve you getting out of this pretty little dress."

Alice broke the kiss to pull my shirt off.

"Ali, get on the bed. Now!" I ordered, looking her up and down while licking my lips.

"Yes sir," Ali said, running to the bed and giggling. She laid down on her back and watched me.

"Baby, you look like an angel right now," I told her as I moved toward the bed slowly.

I grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Running my hand up her leg, I slowly crawled up her body. I kissed her hard before ripping her top and bra off. I attacked one nipple as I twisted the other into a peak, then gave the same attention to the other. I slowly tracked feather light kisses down her stomach and to where I wanted to go most.

"You are so beautiful, Ali," I whispered as I spread her legs wider.

"I want you now," she demand before I dipped my head in between her legs.

I thrusted my tongue inside her, rubbing her clit in small circles with my thumb. I continued these movements until she was moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently.

I sat back a little, so as to get my hand situated. I plunged my index finger into her as far as I could, then added another and another, continuing to rub my thumb over her clit as I went.

It wasn't long before she was squirming and panting, pleading, "Baby, I need you in me now!"

I complied, crawling up her body and positioning myself at her entrance. When her eyes met mine, I rammed into her. I liked watching the passion in her eyes when we made love.

She bucked her hips and met me thrust for thrust, all the while grunting and panting, and all too soon, she was howling my name as I was hers.

I collapsed on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

~_**two hours later**_

Holding Ali close to my side and watching her sleep, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her in my life. We'd been together for three and a half years and she'd always been there for me when I had a breakdown. I just hoped Carlisle would be okay with this. Hopefully he wouldn't want to kill me. Ali was a sweet innocent young lady before she met me. Now, I lovingly referred to her as my little devil. When I met Ali, I was leaving Carlisle's office and she was on her way in to see him.

_**Flashback**_

"Alec, times up. I really think we have made progress today. You finally told me your fears about going home. For our next appointment, I would like to talk about why you have those fears," Dr. Carlisle told me.

"Yeah, sure. See you next week," I conceded, trying not to have a breakdown.

"Take care, Alec," he said as he walked me to the door.

It had been one hell of day. I hated that he tried to push me. Yes, I had fears about going home. The major one was that if I went home, Jane would somehow kill me and anyone else I cared about. I knew she was never getting out, but I was resigned to believe that I would always carry that fear.

I was walking out of the lobby doors when I was hit with a panic attack. A black haired, pixie-like girl ran up to me, making sure I was okay.

"I can't breathe," I choked out, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh no! Sir, you just need to calm down," Pixie Girl said as she helped me sit down on the floor.

I started to calm down a little. Looking at the angel who was helping me, I said, "Hi. Thank you for your help."

"Hi. You're ever so welcome," she returned with a dazzling smile. "I hope you're okay. By the way, my name is Alice."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just had a tough day today," I assured her. "It's very nice to meet you, Alice. My name is Alec."

She smiled and held out her hand to shake mine. The moment our hands touched, I felt a spark and I was pretty sure she'd felt it too. After staring into each other's eyes for just a moment longer than was necessary, Alice cleared her throat and let go of my hand.

"I should get going. I have an appointment to get to," she said, reaching into her purse to pull something out. When she held it out to me, I recognized it as a card. "My cell number is on the back. If you need anything, or just need to talk, give me a call." She then wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a brief, but tight, hug.

"Thank you, Alice. If I need anything, I'll give you a call," I told her, hugging her back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Alec? We need to get ready for dinner," Ali said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, we do. Sorry, I was just thinking about when we first met," I told her.

"I never will forget that day. It changed both of our lives," she said as she got out of bed to get ready for dinner.

"I know, baby. I just hope your dad will understand that I would do anything for you." I got out of bed to get dressed and as I rifled through my bag for some nice clothes to wear, I said to myself in a whisper, "One day soon I'm going to ask your Dad for your hand in marriage."

After we both were ready to go to dinner at Eddy and Bella's house, we leave in our rental car. I finally told Ali that I wanted to go to my house alone in the morning. I was surprised she was okay with that. I never thought she would have given in without a fight. She amazed me everyday and one day I would make her Mrs. Alec Volturi.

Arriving at Ed's place, I was surprised to see so many cars in the driveway. I hoped he wasn't having a party tonight. I didn't want to be in any large groups. Pulling Ali close to my side, we walked up to the door to knock.

"Ali, please don't leave my side tonight if it turns out a lot of people are here," I begged her while waiting for them to answer the door.

"Never," Ali answered, kissing my cheek.

The door finally opened to reveal the one girl I used to have a crush on. Tonight was going to be weird having Leah and Ali in the same room. Now I knew Ed had set me up with all my old friends. I would bet my soul that every single one was here tonight.

"Oh my God, Alec! I can't believe you're really here!" Leah happily screamed, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Leah. Well, I'm here and not going anywhere else anytime soon. I'm guessing that you're not the only one here tonight?" I sarcastically asked her, hugging her back.

"You would be correct on that note. When Ed told Seth you finally came home, no one believed him," Leah nervously said, "He didn't know we were going to come over to check for ourselves. I hope you're not mad."

"Leah, why would I be mad? I know I haven't been that good of a friend in a very long time, but its going to be nice to see everyone," I told her as I pulled both Ali and Leah into the house with me.

"Good, because everyone is here, except for Emmett. He had to work." She lead us down the hall and towards what looked like a large den. "We told him to meet us at Ed's but not why. You're his early birthday gift from us all," Leah said, laughing.

"Welcome home Alec!" Everyone screamed as we walked into the room.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled widely at the sight before me. Eddy and Bella were standing up next to the French doors that looked to lead out to the back yard. Jacob, Paul, Seth, and Embry were stuffing their faces with the finger foods lining the coffee table. Quil, Jared, and Jasper were standing by the fireplace and Rachel, Claire, Kim, and Rosalie were sitting all prim and proper on the couch. It was as if no time had passed. Most of my friends were in this room and, though we looked older, we were all still exactly the same.

Leah went to join the girls on the couch, so I led Alice over to Quil, Jared, and Jasper. They smiled and Jasper clapped me on the back as Jared shook my hand and then Quil pulled me in for a hug. After we laughed at Quil's emotional gesture, I turned to my beautiful girlfriend and smiled.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Alice," I said proudly. "Ali, this is Jasper, Quil, and Jared." I gestured to each one of them as I said their names. She smiled and giggled a little when Jasper kissed her hand. I made a remark about him staying away from my girl, even though I knew Ali was mine and nothing would change that.

We then continued the introductions until she had finally met everyone.

_**2 hours Later**_

I hadn't had this much fun in the longest time. We were nonstop laughing the whole time. Bella made a fantastic dinner: parmesan chicken with garlic bread and a side salad. The girls were helping Bella clean up, while the guys were in the living room watching the Monday night football game. Green Bay was beating the Bears, twenty to six.

Halfway through the game, I started wondering where Emmett was. In all the time I'd known him, he had never missed a game. Looking toward Edward, I saw the worried look.

I was getting ready to tell Ed to call Emmett, when I heard a car speeding into the driveway followed by a loud squeal of the brakes. I already had a feeling it was Emmett, but wasn't sure. Ed and I made our way to the door, when it flung open.

"Edward, we need to call Alec, now!" Emmett screamed from the doorway.

"Emmett, no yelling in my house," Ed chastised Emmett. "We don't need to call Alec at all bec - "

"Like hell, we don't. Someone needs to warn him," Emmett cut him off.

"She's out?" I whispered, more to myself as I sunk down to my knees.

_**Flashback~**_

My daddy had just left me to go find my sister and I had a bad feeling. I just really wished my daddy would have just stayed with me. I knew it was selfish and he needed to find Jane, but something just didn't feel right.

I finally gathered the courage to leave the safety of my bedroom, heading towards the back staircase leading to the kitchen. Trying to be as quiet as I could, I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. All of a sudden, I heard my daddy scream. I couldn't really understand what he was screaming about, but it sounded like something about Jane.

Thinking the worst, I took off running the rest of the way into the kitchen and slipped on something, falling onto my back. Sitting up slowly, I looked around, seeing red liquid everywhere. It was then that I realized I slipped on blood.

Then, I heard the screams. Looking around for the source of the noise, I realized it was coming from me. As I covered my mouth to muffle the sound, I saw someone lying on the floor.

Tentatively, I crawled over to the body to see who it was. Horror washed over me as I found that it was my mamma.

"Mamma!?" I cried over and over again, shaking her to wake her up, but getting nothing from her.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the living room. I knew I wouldn't make it out of the back door to safety before whoever it was came into the kitchen, so I took off back up the stairs.

Running to my parents room, I saw more and more blood. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the shadow of a person coming up the stairs. I pushed myself closer to the bedroom. Entering it, I closed the door, locking it as fast as I could.

I knew I needed to find a hiding spot, or try to exit the house again, so I looked around the room. I only had two choices: hide in the closet or try to get out of the balcony door. Choosing the door, I ran towards it. A few feet before I got to freedom, I tripped over something. Looking over my shoulder to see what it was, I saw my dad lying there, covered in blood.

Automatically, I covered my mouth to stop the screams forming in my throat. I knew now that both of my parents were gone, I just hoped Jane was okay. I hadn't seen her, or any signs that she was hurt.

I crawled towards the door slowly, but stopped short when I heard someone trying to open it. Trying to be as quiet, tears falling down my cheeks, I moved as fast as I could to the exit. I pushed the door open and took off running down the stairs, tripping and falling as I went. Pain shot up my right arm as I hit the ground hard. Rolling over onto my back, I looked up just as someone stepped into the doorway carrying a knife. I couldn't make out who it was but I knew I had to move, so I jumped to my feet and ran to the closest neighbor's house. Pounding on the Newton's door, I screamed for help.

"What's going on?" Mr. Newton asked as he opened the door and looked around.

"Help me!" I cried, my body shaking violently.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Mr. Newton asked worriedly, pulling me into the house. His worried expression morphed into one of pure terror as he saw that my clothes were covered in blood. "Honey, call the cops, now!"

"S-s-s-someo-o-one broke into the house, mom and dad are d-d-dead," I stuttered in rhythm with my tremors. "Jane's missing!"

"Calm down, Alec. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now," Mr. Newton said soothingly as he led me into the living room.

"No it isn't!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Everyone I love is gone!" I rocked back and forth on the couch. Mr. Newton looked absolutely helpless. I was just about to thank him for taking me in, when a whole new level of fear paralyzed my body. "Mr. Newton, I need to find Jane!"

"You stay here and calm down. I'll go find her," Mr. Newton told me. He then headed out of the door and to my house.

As I waited for Mr. Newton to come back, I remained on high alert, keeping an eye out for anything that was odd or out of place. About ten mins after he left, I saw a shadow of someone walking past the front windows.

My blood turned to ice and my breathing caught in my throat. The only option was to hide. I ran to the coat closet and closed the door all the way to keep from being seen and listened for any noises.

Suddenly, I felt the need to get out of there, and fast, but as I was getting ready to leave my hiding space, I heard Mrs. Newton screaming, "Jane, stop! Please stop!"

My heart stopped beating and my stomach dropped. There was no way Jane could have done it, killed our parents…

I ran from my hiding spot to help Mrs. Newton, but I was too late. Jane was stabbing her over and over again.

"Jane, no!" I yelled.

A smile slowly spread across my sister's lips as she plunged the knife once more into Mrs. Newton's chest. Her face twisted into a cruel scowl, her eyes narrowing nearly to slits. She jerked the knife out and then began to walk towards me.

I knew this was it, I was going to die. As much as I knew I should be running, I just couldn't make myself move. Instead, I sunk to my knees and watched Jane move closer and closer. Just as she reached me, I heard it: sirens. Jane heard them too and her eyes became panicked. She dropped the knife and ran in the direction of the back door.

I think I felt relief because every inch of my body suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. I remember the sirens getting louder and louder, but then everything went black.

_**Six hours later**_

I woke with a start, confusion immediately washing over me. Looking around, I noticed I was in a hospital, but I didn't know where my parents were or why I was here. I began to panic, thrashing my arms and legs and screaming. The nurses tried to restrain me as they yelled at each other about sedating me.

"Stop it!" Charlie Swan yelled as he ran into my room, "Let me calm him down."

"Chief, we need to, before he hurts himself or someone else," one of the orderlies argued.

"He won't," Charlie said confidently, pushing past the nurses to get to me. "Besides, he has an allergy to most meds used to sedate people. So, most likely you will kill him, not help him."

"Ch-ch-ch-charlie?! W-w-wh-what h-h-ha-happened? Wheres my Momma and Daddy?"

"Calm down, son. You're okay and nothing is going to happen to you," Charlie said, pulling me into a hug, "I need you to be a big brave boy for me now, okay?"

"Okay," I answered in a whisper.

"Alec, what's the last thing you remember?" Charlie asked, eyeing me carefully.

I searched my mind for a few moments before answering.

"Going out Trick and Treating, going home, taking a shower, getting ready for bed...and then waking up in here," I answered, holding back my tears. Something was very, very wrong. "Charlie, why am I here? What happened?"

"I need you to think hard," Charlie pushed. " Is there anything else you remember after the shower?"

I tried to remember, I really did. I wracked my brain for a reason why I would be in the hospital without my parents sitting next to me.

All of a sudden, everything came flooding back to me. My dad running into my room, telling me someone broke into the house...finding my mom on the kitchen floor covered in blood...a shadow in the doorway...not being able to find Jane. Then, finding my dad laying on the floor covered in blood...running to the Newton's house for help...Mr. Newton leaving to go find Jane and never coming back...hiding in the closet and then hearing Mrs. Newton screaming...running into the hallway and seeing Mrs. Newton being stabbed.

I realized that no one broke in; that the shadow wasn't a stranger's and Jane wasn't missing at all. She was the shadow, she killed our parents, she stabbed Mrs. Newton, and then tried to kill me.

_What happened to Mr. Newton? Where's Mrs. Newton? Where's Jane? Why isn't anyone telling me anything? Why is Chief Swan here? Is Jane still on the loose? _

_Oh God, why did this happen? _

_**End Flashback**_

a/n: Please don't shoot me. I know I'm mean for the cliffhanger I lefted. I'm really thinking about making it a part 2 or something. I'm leaving this up to the readers too. So please review whether you like it or not. Let me know what your thoughts are. I do have a lot in my head for this story, and if it plays out like I want it to, it's going to get good soon.

Thank you for reading and please Review.

~ ~Miss Clearwater~ ~


End file.
